


Storm Girl

by mihrsuri



Series: Emelan Daemons [2]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Origin Story, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Of course he is a storm bird, for a girl who is a lightning storm.





	Storm Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gostaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/gifts).



No one notices Tris' daemon. Why would they, when there is a litany of other things to notice and to find fault with - her appearance, her temper and the way that storms seemed to follow her around. No, her family ignored her daemon and instead whispered about what an uncanny child she was. Too much. Too terrifying. And so her parents, angry, shamed and weary of the talk that followed her simply gave up their 'uncanny' child. And her daemon followed. 

Tris had named him Aether, because she had read that was another name for a storm and Tris had always liked storms - they calmed her, as few things did and they had never abandoned her no matter where she was bundled off to. Aether never abandoned her either - he took small forms, forms that let her keep him under her dress or her hair. 

"I will never leave you - we will be safe together" he tells her after they are pushed out of yet another house with cruel words in the wake of it. Tris doesn't cry (she's cried all her tears and raged all her rage now) but she does feel comforted by the warmth of Aethers words as he sits at her feet in cat form and she prepares to leave yet another place that might have been home. 

(Sometimes, Sometimes Tris thinks of her parents and wonders if they have ever regretted throwing her away but mostly it makes her too angry and sad so she simply shoves the thoughts down down and away. It is better not to think of such things). 

It is when a great mage meets them in a temple that Aether settles and Tris, Tris smiles. Of course he is a storm bird, for a girl who is a lightning storm.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
